In addition to static content, web pages typically include various types of interactive content, such as videos, slideshows, photo albums and the like. However, such interactive content tends to be large, and slows down page loading, resulting in an unpleasant user experience. To speed up loading, web pages are oftentimes separated into fragments that are loaded asynchronously at different times. However, loading fragments at different times tends to increase the number of requests from client computers to server computers to obtain the fragments, increasing network traffic and also resulting in an unpleasant user experience. “Fragment caching” may be used to speed up page loading by caching at least some of the fragments at the client computer. However, current limitations of fragment caching still result in less than desirable user experiences in many situations.